User blog:Nikolai Banks/My Chat space
My GTA idea This is a little place where we can chat when ever you need to Hey C I just thought of this cool idea for a game called Grand Theft Auto:Episodes of Farthing Wood the sequel to Grand Theft Auto:Episodes of White Deer Park in both GTA EWDP GTA EOFW you can do anything and you have up to 100 missions there are 4 acts in the game the first act you work as the leader of Farthing Wood and you meet alot of new characters on the way to the park and you can inreact with other animals and in this game humans and the animals work and talk and team up together the whole game is animals of diffrent species living in the Brittish lands. The first game you can't fly to the places in the other GTA games but in the second one you can plus there are some weapons you can use from AK 47's to the uzi even a tommy gun and you can drive cars or buckies that have guns at the back someone drives while you shoot at enemies and cops Top 10 of things to get stars to get the cops to come after you in Grand Theft Auto:Episodes of Farthing Wood and Episodes of White Deer Park. 1:Shoot on park grounds 2 stars and the warden with a sawed off shotgun. 2:Hi jacking someone 1 star better peddle to the meddle. 3:Urinate on people in or out the part 1 star on a cops 2 stars on the warden get shot at with 3 stars. 4:Killing a Farthing Wood animal 6 stars and the Farthing Wood Animals after you in assult trucks and machine guns shooting at you like in Far Cry 2 with 3 Cop Choppers after you. 5:Pouring petral down Scarfaces earth 6 stars and the Blue Foxes after you with poor weapons like broken down AK 47's and planks with a screw in it. 6:Walking around with your zip down 1 star unless you pay a fine thats if you haven't peed on the cop already. 7:Causing a fire 6 stars and a fire engin note Hi jack the fire engin and go around spraying everyone with water much better than peeing on people you might get a star or to so be careful. 8:Running around the place with no clothing not even underwear 7 stars the 7th star comes out in act 2 when you are kiddnaped and have your stuff stripped from you. 9:Blowing up a building 3 stars don't worry the bulding will come back as narmal unless its part of a mission to destroy the building 10 and the most crazyiest thing:Attacking Scarface with a weapon of your own choice from a base ball bat to a pump action shotgun with exsplosive rounds. What do you think ? Nikolai Banks [[User talk:Nikolai Banks|'(talk)']] 09:08, November 16, 2010, (UTC) Ideas I have alot of ideas for stories and films and games most of my ideas are involved with the idea of there being a Grand Theft Auto series of The Animals of Farthing Wood just imagin what it would be like to play as your favorite Farthing Wood Character and each charater has diffrent skills like Arsonist,Demolitions ecspert,Bruiser,Safecracker,Engineer and Medic the same thing you get in The Godfather 2 game. You the player can also work as a cop when you have a police uniform on and each time the dispach contacts you for a missoin you can go for the job . Farthing Wood fan fic Ok, how is this for a fan fic, Friday The 13th, Part 13:The Siege of White Deer Park Part II, Jason takes White Deer Park, it's kind of like this, after the events of Friday the 13:Jason goes to heck, and after the events from the fight against the rats. Jason's soul posses the body of a dead out sider weasel, and soon begins reackin havoc in the park. Category:Blog posts